dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
"Future" Trunks Saga
The 'Future Trunks Saga'https://twitter.com/DB_super2015/status/729506276338597888 is the fifth saga of Dragon Ball Super. It involves the return of Future Trunks and a battle surpassing time and space with Goku Black, involving the Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and even Zeno.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/ Plot In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks is running and hiding from a mysterious being, causing destruction all over with its Ki Blasts. He enters a building and meets with his mother, Future Bulma, who is working on an experiment, and is relieved that Future Trunks is well. Future Bulma is working on the Time Machine, and has prepared enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past, betting that there will be another way a round-trip can be made. Future Trunks offers to take the fuel back to Capsule Corporation, and tells Future Bulma to rest, but Future Bulma insists on coming with him, in case "that guy" attacks. As they prepare to leave, an explosion is made close to them, which destroys Future Bulma's equipment. Future Bulma sees something coming, and gives Future Trunks the fuel and tells him to go, before a mysterious being grabs Future Bulma. Future Bulma tells Trunks to hurry, when the mysterious being charges a Ki Blast and blows up the building, which kills Future Bulma. Future Trunks, promising to save this world, flees while more explosions are made. Back in the present timeline, at Goku's house, Goku shows his newly-grown vegetable farm to Chi-Chi and Goten. Piccolo asks Goku why he called him, and Goku wants to train by collecting the entire harvest. Goku tells Piccolo that work can also be training, as Master Roshi trained him and Krillin as kids by making them work. Goten wants to join too, but Chi-Chi says he must study. While Goku and Piccolo are having an intense competition harvesting, Krillin arrives and wonders why Goku is okay with doing this while Vegeta is off training at Beerus' planet. Overhearing this, Goku begins sensing for Vegeta's ki. On Beerus' planet, Vegeta is training with Whis. When Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Goku locks onto his ki, and teleports. Everyone is surprised but Krillin, who is forced by Chi-Chi to harvest in Goku's place. As Vegeta charges, Goku teleports in front of him, and bumps into him. Goku calls Vegeta sneaky, while Vegeta calls Goku stupid. Beerus asks if Goku brought him a gift, and Goku gives him the ball of lettuce he has been holding. Beerus enjoys the lettuce, but tells Goku that it is a gift too small for a God. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks knocks on a door, and meets up with Future Mai. Future Trunks tells Future Mai that Future Bulma died in order for Future Trunks to escape, as Goku Black is now able to sense his ki. Future Trunks shows Future Mai the fuel, telling her that they can now return to the past. Back on Beerus' planet, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis are eating cups of ramen as they discuss the Omni-King. Beerus says the Omni-King doesn't fight, but he is indeed the strongest being and no one is above him. Whis says that the Omni-King can destroy anything in an instant, as there were previously 18 universes and 6 were destroyed due to him being in a spoiled mood. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks and Future Mai are eating and resting, discussing about going back 17 years in the past, where Future Trunks' friends are, as he reminisces the events. They then make their way to Capsule Corporation, wary about their surroundings. A giant vortex is in the sky, and Future Trunks tells Future Mai to go on ahead as he draws his sword. Future Trunks engages in battle, but is defeated. Future Mai gives Future Trunks the fuel and she offers to be the decoy, as Future Trunks needs to survive. Future Mai is hit with a Ki Blast, seemingly killing her. An angered Future Trunks then glares at the enemy, Black, who tells Future Trunks that today is the day he will take his final breath. Future Trunks is angry and distraught over the death of Future Mai, and wonders if he should run. Future Trunks notices the Capsule Corporation building is intact, realizing that Black does not know about the time machine. Black wonders why Future Trunks insists on fighting when he knows he cannot win. Frustrated, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and attacks Black, successfully landing a few blows, but he is quickly beaten back. As Black prepares to finish the fight, Future Trunks finds his sword next to him and throws it to Black, who is distracted and his Ki Blast is destroyed. Future Trunks then fires a Masenko at Black, who blocks it, causing a huge smoke cloud. When the smoke is dispersed, Future Trunks is gone, as he had snuck into the Capsule Corp building. Future Trunks inserts the fuel into the time machine, climbing into it and starting it up. Black then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, noticing him in the time machine in the air. Black fires a Dark Kamehameha towards Future Trunks, but the time machine disappears right in the nick of time. Black is then surprised to find out that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared. As Future Trunks is traveling back in time, he recalls Future Bulma's words, and vows that this one-way trip will not go to waste. Back in the present time, Trunks, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are being taught mathematics by an instructor. Pilaf (in a complicated way, and according to the instructor, a way an old man would explain it) explains a math equation when Trunks did not understand it. The students are dismissed for lunch, and Trunks runs with Mai, holding her hand. Outside the Capsule Corp building, while he is eating lunch, Trunks senses a disturbance, and notices the time machine appearing. Trunks flies towards it, and looks inside, seeing Future Trunks unconscious, having succumbed to his fatigue. The instructor points out that the time machine is some Capsule Corporation craft, and Trunks is confused. Shu is instructed to go get Bulma, who races to the time machine, and realizes it is Future Trunks due to the word "HOPE!!" written on the side. Bulma lays an unconscious Future Trunks in a bed, and prepares to call for Vegeta. After she leaves, Mai and Shu wonder why Vegeta needs to be called, but as they realize that Trunks and Future Trunks look completely similar, they wonder if Trunks has a long-lost brother, which shocks Trunks. In another room, Bulma is frantically looking for an item, revealed to be a communicator given to her by Whis. On Beerus' planet, Whis, Beerus, Vegeta and Goku are discussing the ramen they just ate, as Whis receives the call from Bulma. Bulma shows Vegeta and Goku the severely injured Future Trunks, and they are shocked. Trunks is even more surprised that the young man is also being called "Trunks". As Pilaf and the gang are wondering if Bulma and Vegeta are involved in a scandal, Bulma yells at them to be quiet. Bulma asks Goku if he has any Senzu Beans, and Goku says he does not. Vegeta tells him to teleport to Korin Tower to get some, but Goku says he cannot sense Korin's ki as it is too far away. Vegeta says they will first teleport back to Earth, and asks if the "younger" Trunks is there. Bulma instructs Trunks to power up so Goku can lock onto his ki, and the young Saiyan does so, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Beerus and Whis, interested, also tag along. After they arrive, Vegeta immediately tells Goku to go get some Senzu Beans. The instructor, surprised at all of these events, fearfully goes home, claiming she "has a headache". In the alternate timeline, Black vows to find Future Trunks, and powers up, coating a dark-colored aura. At Korin Tower, Korin and Yajirobe play limbo, as Goku arrives and grabs the pot full of Senzu Beans. Yajirobe asks Goku if he wants to play, but Goku says he is in a hurry, and teleports back. Bulma feeds Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, and he eventually opens his eyes. As he sees Goku and hears his voice, he begins to have flashbacks of Black, and the deaths of Future Bulma and Future Mai. Suddenly, an angry Future Trunks jumps out of bed and attacks Goku, surprising everyone. Goku is also surprised and confused as he blocks the attack. Future Trunks, angry, has attacked Goku, thinking he is Black. However, a slap on the head from Bulma caused him to regain his composure. Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku alive, as he had died in the Cell Games and was revived long after Future Trunks returned to his alternate timeline. Future Trunks apologized to Goku for attacking him. Bulma asks Future Trunks what is going on, and Future Trunks kneels in front of Bulma, relieved he made it to the past successfully, then greets Vegeta. Beerus approaches the younger Trunks, confirming his name is also Trunks, and realizing that someone has been messing with time. Pilaf and the gang deduce that there is some kind of scandal going on, as Bulma silences them, saying that she and Vegeta are the parents of both of them as they are one in the same. Future Trunks and Trunks then exchange greetings. Future Trunks is surprised to see Mai, then picks up his sword. Bulma proudly explains the time machine is one of her inventions, while Future Trunks tells Trunks that they actually first met when Trunks was a baby. Whis is surprised that humans are capable of creating time machines, but says that traveling through time is a serious crime. In the alternate timeline, Goku Black is searching for Future Trunks' ki, but is frustrated that he completely disappeared, creating more havoc on the Earth. The ring of time he is wearing starts to react. In the present timeline, Whis explains the reason why time travel is prohibited, even among the gods. Future Trunks is surprised to learn that Beerus and Whis are gods. Beerus comments that destroying them might be the way to go, but Bulma explains to him that the person who created the time machine was not her, but another her. Future Trunks begs Whis, thinking he is a god, however he points to Beerus. Future Trunks learns that Beerus is the God of Destruction, but says that Whis looks more like a god, which frustrates Beerus. Goku asks for Beerus to let this slide, and Beerus says he will if he is fed something that he has never eaten before. Bulma gives Beerus and Whis some fish sausage, and they agree to let it slide. Bulma then gives some to the rest of the gang. Krillin and Piccolo, after harvesting all of the lettuce, are resting and reminiscing about Krillin's time training with Master Roshi. Chi-Chi and Goten appear, telling Krillin and Piccolo that Future Trunks' time machine has appeared. Krillin and Piccolo wonder if something bad happened in the future again, and they fly to Capsule Corporation. Goten tries to follow them, but Chi-Chi stops him, telling him he has to study. At Capsule Corp, Bulma is analyzing the time machine, as Pilaf plans to use the time machine to pick up some money he dropped a long time ago. Bulma slaps his hand away from the controls, then tells him that that the time machine has no fuel, realizing that even Future Trunks cannot return back to his own time. Bulma is flustered by how her future counterpart thinks, as she finds a notebook in the time machine. Vegeta and Goku ask if Majin Buu appeared in the future. Future Trunks explains that Future Dabura and Future Babidi did appear, but with instructions from Future Supreme Kai, he was able to kill both of them, preventing Majin Buu's resurrection. He then explains his reason behind suddenly attacking Goku, as he believed he failed to travel through time and thought Goku was Goku Black, who introduced himself as Goku. Future Trunks calls him Goku Black because he wears black clothes. Vegeta and Goku are shocked at this. The day Goku Black appeared, he said he would "annihilate the Earthlings for the sake of justice", then proceeding to cause worldwide destruction, having already destroyed a number of planets and their inhabitants. Bulma is surprised to learn her future counterpart was killed, and Vegeta berates Trunks, as a proud Saiyan, turning his back on Goku Black and running to the past. Bulma then interrupts him, saying there is a message in the notebook written by Future Bulma, explaining the theories and concepts behind the time machine. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku resolve to go to the future and defeat Goku Black, which Future Trunks is happy about. Goku asks Future Trunks to spar with him, wanting to know where he stands against Goku Black. They both proceed to transform to Super Saiyan 2. Their powerful energy causes shockwaves around the surrounding areas, including a huge wind which flusters the humans in West City. Bulma uses her technology to create a large, invisible force field around Future Trunks and Goku, saying they can go all-out without causing any damage to anything. Future Trunks attacks Goku, who says Future Trunks is amazingly strong, however Future Trunks replies that he is nowhere near as strong as Goku Black, who powered up every time they fought. Goku says he will also do that, and Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3. Future Trunks says he will use his max power, and attacks Goku with his sword, causing the force field to be destroyed. Future Trunks is shocked to see Goku block his sword with his fingers, despite him using his full power. Goku knocks Future Trunks back, and knocks him down to the ground, defeating him. Goku is surprised to know that Future Trunks has gotten that much stronger all by himself, even though Goku Black is said to be stronger than him. Goku is then excited about how strong Goku Black is. Krillin and Piccolo arrive and greet Future Trunks, until a thunderstorm suddenly appears. A portal is opened, and Goku Black arrives, which surprises Future Trunks. Goku and Goku Black officially meet. Goku Black, who followed Future Trunks to the past and emerged in front of the Z Fighters, realized Future Trunks disappeared because he traveled through time. Whis tells Beerus to look at Goku Black's right hand, and Beerus notices the Time Ring. Goku Black looks around and recognizes Vegeta and Beerus as the God of Destruction. Future Trunks, demanding how Goku Black got here, began to assault him, but Vegeta stops him, saying he cannot beat him. Goku immediately flies up and confronts Goku Black, excited to fight him. Goku Black accepts, wishing to fight Goku "in this body". Goku Black then dismisses Goku for asking what that means, firing a Ki Blast at Goku, who blocks it, but is pushed back to a deserted rocky area. Piccolo asks who he is, and Bulma says that he is her enemy. Piccolo, along with Future Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all fly away to watch the fight. Beerus says that a Goku vs. Goku bout seems rather interesting. At the rocky area, Goku asks Goku Black if that was all of his strength, then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The two starts fighting while Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch. Goku Black emerges from Goku's attack unharmed, and powers up, which causes the portal he came through to convulse. As the two fight again, Krillin points out that Goku Black's ki keeps increasing. Future Trunks wonders why Goku is not using the power he used to defeat him, and Vegeta informs him that Goku has a bad habit of not fighting seriously at the beginning. Goku tells Goku Black he is waiting for his full power, and Goku Black tells him there is no point to rush things and wants to have more fun. Beerus notes that this is not Goku vs. Goku, as Goku Black's ki feels different. Goku says he will force him to use his full power, and starts to fight again, but is knocked back. When the portal keeps convulsing, Goku Black is distracted by some feeling, and Goku kicks him all the way back to Capsule Corporation. Goku Black, saying that this pain will make him even stronger, power ups even further and knocks Goku away. The force from the attack knocks over the time machine, which Goku Black then recognizes. Goku immediately attacks back, and the two exchange punches, but Goku Black starts to feel the same pain again as the time portal starts to pull him back. Goku powers down and asks what is going on, and Goku Black wonders if the time distortion is returning back to normal. Before Goku Black is pulled back into the portal and disappears, he destroys the time machine. Whis explains that Goku Black's Time Ring responded to the time distortion created by Future Trunks, and brought him to the past, however his time was short-lived and Goku Black was forced back to the alternate timeline when the distortion fixed itself. Collapsing, Goku Black is then overjoyed to "embed" Goku's fighting style into himself, and laughs once he strands Future Trunks in the past due to destroying his time machine. Back in the past, Future Trunks is devastated over his destroyed time machine, realizing Goku Black returned to the alternate timeline and he will annihilate all of humanity with no one able to stop him. Goku asks Future Trunks how strong Goku Black was compared to in the alternate timeline, and Future Trunks replies that he was a little stronger. Vegeta assures Future Trunks that not only Goku's, but Vegeta's true power is far greater than what was shown. However, Goku says the same for Goku Black, realizing that his ki kept growing rapidly during the fight. Pilaf and the gang, posing as firemen, pour water on the fire on the time machine to put it out. Trunks asks Bulma if she can fix the time machine, and Bulma tells him it is impossible for her to from scratch, even with the notes left from Future Bulma. However, Bulma gets an idea, and rushes to find something in her office. Beerus comments that with a destroyed time machine, humans can no longer manipulate time so easily. Whis tells the others about the Time Ring Goku Black was wearing, revealing that only a Supreme Kai is allowed to have those. Piccolo asks if Goku Black is a Supreme Kai, but Beerus says a Supreme Kai would not have Goku's exact appearance. Future Trunks asks Whis to lend him a Time Ring to return to the future, but Beerus reiterates that only a Supreme Kai possesses one. Whis notes that with a Time Ring, one can travel to the future temporarily and return back to the past, but traveling to the past should have been impossible. Krillin recalls Whis rewinding time to correct Frieza's destruction of the Earth, but Whis reminds him that he can only rewind time, and only by 3 minutes. Future Trunks looks at his charred time machine, disappointed that he could not follow through with Future Bulma's promise. Vegeta approaches him, and while looking forward, tells him not to give up. Bulma, looking exhausted and ravaged, tells the others that hope is not yet lost, and reveals that she was looking for a capsule. She throws it, and everyone is surprised to see Future Trunks' other time machine, the one used by Cell to travel to the past. In the alternate timeline, Future Mai is revealed to be alive, and was just knocked unconscious. Characters Main characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Beerus *Whis *Goku Black *Zamasu *Zeno *Champa *Vados *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Old Kai *Universe 6 Supreme Kai *Universe 10 Supreme Kai Supporting characters *Piccolo *Krillin *Trunks *Goten *Chichi *Bulma *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai Minor characters *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Future Bulma *Gohan *Videl *Pan *Hercule *Future Gohan Battles featured *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) vs. Whis *Goku vs. Vegeta (Manga only) *Future Trunks vs. Goku Black *Future Mai vs. Goku Black *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Goku Black *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Zamasu Episode list *47 "SOS from the Future! A New Black Enemy Appears!!" *48 "Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present!" *49 "A Message from the Future Goku Black Invades!" *50 "Goku VS Black! The Road Towards The Sealed Future" *51 "The Feelings that Surpass Time Trunks and Mai" *52 "Master and Student Reunited Son Gohan and "Future" Trunks" *53 "Expose Black's True Identity! To the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" *54 "Inheritor of the Saiyan Blood: Trunks' Resolve" Gallery File:Future Trunks Arc key-art.jpg|"Future" Trunks arc key art DragonBallSuper-FutureTrunksSaga.png tumblr_o937vfpHBx1r87g0to1_540.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Calender; July. zamasu_vjump_twitter.jpg|Zamasu - vjump image tumblr_o8o2fkTDAH1unrmm9o1_540.png|Future Mai, Goku Black, Goku, Zamasu & Future Trunks. References ca:Saga d'en Trunks del Futur es:Saga de Trunks del Futuro Category:Future Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas Category:Sagas